Eternal Sonata/Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version differences
The Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Eternal Sonata (retitled Trusty Bell: Chopin's Dream Reprise for its Japanese PlayStation 3 release) contain numerous differences, both in story and in overall gameplay. While many of these are minor alterations, others make for very significant changes to the experience. The following is an incomplete list of the variations between the two versions: Story Chapter 1 - Raindrops *A new sequence is added in the game's opening in which Frédéric François Chopin is heard lamenting the fate of his late sister, Emilia, while the Fortuneteller states that a new journey begins and Solfege states "Once again, it all comes to an end." Chapter 2 - Revolution *Following the story of the Sage King, the party discusses the mineral powder and Jazz states that he'll tell the party everything they know while they're walking. This dialogue was previously absent, leading Viola's statement "That was about what we expected" when the party arrived at the Cabasa Bridge to feel somewhat apropos of nothing. *A new cutscene is added at the end of Chapter 2, in which the party lands in the waters beneath the Cabasa Bridge and Allegretto tries to save Polka, but is unable to reach her and gets swept away. Chapter 4 - Grande Valse Brillante *An entirely new sequence is added in which, upon attempting to leave the castle, Frederic, Polka, Beat and Salsa come across a pair of soldiers who are bringing a large mirror called Lament to Crescendo's study. When Serenade and Crescendo come out to investigate the commotion, Serenade's puppy Minuet is seemingly flattened by the mirror, but the mirror turns out to be a sort of portal, and the entire party ends up trapped inside it. There, they navigate their way through a twisted world and learn more about the history of Baroque and Forte. Chapter 6 - Tristesse *A new sequence is added in which Polka collapses on the return to Baroque Castle from Aria Temple. The party then goes on an additional mission to locate the Agogo Queen Mother in order to heal Polka. Chapter 7 - Heroic * In the Double Reed Tower, there are conversations following each of the four minibosses that are beaten individually. After one miniboss is defeated, a conversation cutscene follows, involving various characters depending on the cutscene but always including Frederic. These four conversations are different between the XBox and PS3 versions. **In the XBox version, all the cutscenes take place in a black backdrop, and while Beat's isn't as much, they all revolve around the other characters responding to Frederic's philosophical musings. The four cutscenes are as such in no particular order: **#Beat talks about the origins of his camera to Allegretto, Polka and Frederic **#Jazz and Falsetto express skepticism to Frederic about his belief in their world being a dream **#Frederic talks with Claves about music expression **#Frederic talks with Salsa, March and Viola about "the end of the journey" **In the PS3 version, all the cutscenes take place in an upper floor of the Double Reed Tower, and revolve more around the other characters pondering their various futures in their respective worlds. The four cutscenes are as such in no particular order: **#Beat, Allegretto, and Frederic talk about what they're going to do after Count Waltz is defeated **#Jazz and Falsetto talk about Claves and remembering the ones who are gone, while living with the ones who still live **#Viola confronts Polka and Frederic about their "moping" and gives them a pep talk about moving forward and taking things as they come **#Frederic talks with Salsa and March about March's interest in agogo research, which leads into Salsa scolding Frederic for being "a quitter" and that when something ends, something else begins Final Chapter - Heaven's Mirror *A number of key changes are made to the game's ending sequence. Frederic Chopin explains more clearly his reasoning for choosing to fight the party. Following the battle, rather than stating he's glad he was not able to defeat the party, he instead states "Yes. This is... for the best. Dear Emilia...." Polka, rather than telling her mother "I realized that all this time you were guiding me down the wrong path. Because of your love for me as your daughter." instead states "It's something my mother told me about when I was a little girl. And now I finally understand it. I know what she meant." Following Polka's sacrifice, Allegretto initially begs Frederic to do something, but then, unlike the Xbox 360 version, states "No. That's not it. It isn't a dream at all. It's real. And I don't know what, but I have to do something!" Frederic then awakens and agrees with Allegretto "That's true. Perhaps this is no longer just a dream." He asks if he has awakened at long last, but then looks around and sees that things haven't changed, then stares at his hands in shock as he realizes what Polka has done. Battle *The amount of EXP granted by most enemies and bosses is significantly lowered in the PlayStation 3 release, exponentially the further the player progresses into the game. *The statistics such as HP of monsters are altered in ways that generally make combat more challenging to the player. *The levels at which a number of the character's Special Attacks are learned are altered, usually in a way that is less favorable to the player. *Serenade and Crescendo are made full playable characters, initially joining the party for a brief period in Chapter 4, and joining the party permanently at the beginning of Chapter 7. *Frederic's Phantom Pain skill was altered; Instead of increasing the enemy's ATK, it lowers their defense. PlayStation 3 Bonuses *A French option is added for subtitles and other on-screen text. *Alternate Costumes are available for Allegretto, Beat and Polka *The Church of EZI is added as a bonus dungeon available in Encore Mode. Clearing this dungeon earns the player the Scrapbook bonus. Category:Eternal Sonata